Unseen Duo
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Farah and her friend Quinn are having a sleepover but they have something else in mind. They want to do is to see if the Bloody Mary and Slenderman legends are true. What has the girls gotten themselves into? Enjoy :) Also: just a disclaimer this really isn't for little kids. Also for my readers: I am not switching to horror, I am honestly not good at it. ( ;)


Farah was staying the night at Quinn's house, Farah was nervous because they were going to see if all the legends of Slender Man and Bloody Mary were true. There is different versions of both versions of the story, so it is unlikely any of them are true. Farah held tight onto the plush puppy, when she saw the beautiful one story house come into view. It was a beautiful brick home with light grey stone accents and had light brown wood as the porch and anning. The house also had a stone chimney that has damage on the inside the chimney. That is what made the house so cheap. Also, the fact that when Quinn's family first bought the house there was a hole in the old porch where someone fell. Everything else inside the house was perfect, the house had oak wood throughout the house, except the basement which had cement flooring, they were fine with since they were using it as storage for the decorations. Farah knocks on the door and Quinn opens the door, she lets her into the living room before turning off the tv. She was watching old horror films before Farah came in to set the mood.

"Mom will be back soon, she left Dad in charge despite knowing that he is trying to make the basement less cold," says Quinn.

"Does it still feel like it's twenty degrees in there?" asks Farah.

"Yeah, I don't know why though, Mom doesn't either."

"Girls! I have to go to the store real quick be good and let Mom know where I am," calls Quinn's dad.

"We will!" says the girls

They hear the door slam, they hurry up and grab candles and lock themselves in the bathroom. Farah notices that the candles are both cinnamon rolls, she questions if they are trying to make Mary feel welcome or not. Quinn reminds her that they aren't trying to welcome Mary they are going to see if the legends are true. They get setup and hold each other's hand just to remind themselves that they aren't alone.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." they chant over and over.

They open their eyes and can't see anything, they roll their eyes knowing it wasn't true. When they hear light bulbs break and the air suddenly gets colder and colder. They look at the window but notice it's closed.

"Helllllo." says a voice.

They turn toward the mirror and see a woman with black holes for eyes and a creepy smile.

"What pretty girls, why not be mine? I lost my child," says a voice. "My name is Mary but you can call me mama."

The girls scream and start tugging on the door but it won't budge. They hear the mirror break and they try harder until the door breaks open. They hurry out into the woods both of them reminding the other: keep running don't look back. Farah screams in pain as her leg snaps. Quinn turns around and goes to help her up when she sees a tall figure decked out in a black suit.

"Go! That has to be Slenderman! Leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, we are getting you to a hospital!"

"If you don't leave me, we will both die!"

"I don't care!"

She hoists Farah up onto her back and starts running as far away as she can from both Mary and Slenderman. Quinn puts Farah on the couch for now and wraps her leg up.

"There is a hospital not to far from here can you stand?"

"I-I think."

Quinn supports her and they start running away after hearing Bloody Mary call for them. They turn around and they can see Slenderman holding a child's hand.

"Farah there's a little girl with Slenderman!"

"It's a trick, Quinn! Keep going!"

"What about the girl?!"

"She's already dead! Let's go!"

They start running going faster and faster until they can't. Quinn lays Farah down underneath a tree. She promises to be back but to scream if Mary or Slenderman come. Farah agrees and lets Quinn leave her there. Quinn makes sure she is hidden under some brush before leaving. She wasn't even ten minutes away when she heard a scream, she turned around toward the sound.

"QUINN HELP ME!"

"FARAH?! I'M COMING! KEEP CALLING TO ME!"

She listens to Farah screaming for help as she goes back to where Farah is supposed to be. She moves the brush but Farah isn't there. Quinn goes pale getting really scared, she runs into the woods hearing another scream, she can't find her anywhere. The screaming stops but a cool voice that sounds like Farah tells Quinn to turn around. She sees Farah standing on both her legs smiling creepily like Mary did at the house.

"Mommy is waiting, Quinn. Come she wants us to be Lilly's little sisters."

"Lilly? Who's Lilly?"

"Don't you remember me little sister?" asks Lilly

"Who are you?!"

"You did forget haven't you...the whole town did," says Lilly.

Quinn thinks back and remembers a folktale about a little 5 year old who went missing fifty years ago. Quinn runs away in horror and denial from her best friend. She runs out of steam and everything goes black as Slenderman scoops her up. Quinn and Farah end up in the newspapers for years like Lilly did but soon they are forgotten after their parents are long gone. Though after fifty years two little boys are running away from Mary as well. Farah and Quinn stand there in the middle of the woods.

"Thank you Mommy for the little brother," they say.

"Brother?!" says one of the boy.

"Yes, you played the game like we did," says Quinn.

"So now Mommy is rewarding you, with three big sisters," says Farah.

"Three?!" says the boys.

"Hello little brothers," says Lilly.

The End


End file.
